


Lovely Predictions

by thefrenchmilitary



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ancient Greece, F/M, Oracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrenchmilitary/pseuds/thefrenchmilitary
Summary: As the newly appointed Oracle of Delphi (y/n) takes her job very seriously, but a certain man's questions throw her for a loop.





	Lovely Predictions

As she entered the temple, (y/n) quietly began to burn some herbs. Their sweet scent surrounded her and cascaded her body and mind in a serendipitous fog. As the newest Oracle of Delphi, she had an appearance to uphold.

From what she could gather, her first client was already on their way. (Y/n) comfortably took her place in the temple as she tried to guess what questions they would have.

You see, most people came to oracles for the same recycled reasons. They came in with questions about their love lives and their financial standings. On rare occasions important diplomats and leaders would come in to find out the futures of their empires, but (y/n) was far too new at this to have anyone of such importance come in.

So, she focused on what she knew she would most likely be dealing with. She just had to remain calm and not let anything phase her.

While she waited, (y/n) closed her eyes and did her best to draw in the energy of the gods for strength and wisdom. It was during this time that she heard someone approach her.

Opening her eyes, she saw a man of about twenty five years of age standing before her. His brown hair was messy, almost as if he had just woken up, and his green eyes stared at her steadily.

"What would you like to ask the oracle today?" Waving her arm, (y/n) masked the two of them in an herbal mist.

"I want to know if my cat will get better."

Blinking, (y/n) wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly. "I'm sorry?"

"My cat. He hasn't been acting like himself recently. I want him to get better, but I'm afraid his time might be coming," the man explained in an even tone.

(Y/n)'s composure nearly faltered, but thankfully the man didn't seem to notice. Closing her eyes, (y/n) once again urged the gods for guidance, but she couldn't help but think about how strange this question was. This certainly wasn't within the realm of love or wealth.

After dwelling on the question for a while, (y/n) opened her eyes.

"Your cat shall soon find peace once more."

The man nodded and walked out of the temple. (Y/n)'s gaze followed the strange man and she couldn't help but think about his unusual question for the rest of the day.

The following morning, she was surprised to see him back inside the temple. He had arrived before she had, so there was no incense burning. (Y/n) stared at him in bewilderment as she wondered how he managed to get past the temple guards.

"You were right about my cat," he told her. "He's back to his usual self."

Clearing her throat, (y/n) got to work by lighting a new set of herbs. "Well, I am glad that your cat is okay."

"What is the best time to take a nap?"

Placing the herbs in a thurible, (y/n)'s brow furrowed. "A nap?"

The man nodded.

"Sir, with all due respect, I am an Oracle of Delphi. I would appreciate it if you were more serious with your questions."

"But I am serious."

"Sir-"

"Heracles."

(Y/n)'s train of thought momentarily fumbled. "What?"

"Call me Heracles. Sir is far too formal."

Resisting the urge to rub her temples, (y/n) sighed. " _Heracles_ , this temple is not the place to ask such silly questions!"

Casually, Heracles took a seat. "I don't think it's silly."

"Fine," (y/n) quipped as she took her place. She closed her eyes and said the first thing that came into her head. "The nap should not be taken before sundown. The evening sun will mark your doom."

She opened her eyes just in time to see Heracles nod and leave the temple.

And just like clockwork, he was back the next morning.

"You were right about napping after sundown. The place where I usually nap was hit by a small earthquake. It might have killed me."

Gathering her materials for the day (y/n) nodded. "I am glad I could help."

"What name would my newest kitten like the best?"

(Y/n) wasn't even phased by the unusual question. "Polemistís."

Heracles cocked his head to the side. "Don't you have to meditate on a question before you answer it?"

(Y/n) shrugged. "It just came to me."

Humming, Heracles left once again.

For the next month, Heracles came in with his strange inquiries. (Y/n) always did her best to answer them, and the following morning Heracles would return with the results of the prediction. (Y/n) had to admit that she had grown quite fond of him.

"I have another question," Heracles announced as he walked into the temple.

"Do you need another name for a cat?"

Heracles looked to the side. "Not exactly."

"Oh?" This caught her attention. "What do you need?"

Heracles fumbled for a second before speaking. "I want to know if the woman I like feels the same way about me."

Ordinarily, an oracle would not be thrown off by a question like this, but coming from Heracles this was well within the realm of abnormal.

Still, (y/n) closed her eyes and focused.

"This woman will quickly fall for your charm if you remain persistent."

"Remain persistent?" Heracles touched his hand to his chin before getting up from his seat. "Guess that means I have to keep coming here. See you tomorrow."

As he left the temple, (y/n) was in a state of shock. Was _she_ the woman he liked?

If so, come tomorrow morning, her prediction was sure to come true.


End file.
